Secret Santa
by Soniclover23
Summary: It's Christmas! All the Sonic gang gather around together at Tails' workshop and each one of them give and receive presents from their Secret Santa! Who got who? Who got what? Have a Merry Christmas! Yeah yeah bad summary...


**Christmas One-shot. Enjoy.**

It was that time of the year. Christmas. One of the busiest holidays out of all the holidays but for some reason this year was a little bit more different. Usually people are rushing through stores and the city doing last minute shopping which could be a big mistake but this year people are fighting and arguing. Have they lost their Christmas spirit? What happened this year? Other people who don't argue and fight at stores are trying to peacefully shop and leave the store as quick as they can before they're involved in the drama. While this is happening, a certain blue hedgehog was running around the city looking for a gift for someone he was chosen to buy for at the last second.

_Sonic's P.O.V_

Shopping at the last minute was one of my worst mistakes I've ever done. It's horrible! How the heck do girls do this!? The last time I shopped was like…never. Never? Hmmm that explains why I am awful at shopping. I never shop because what do I need? I have everything I need! Food and stuff like don't count in my vocabulary. Now why was I shopping again? Oh yeah…..it all started with Tails' dumb idea of doing this secret Santa. I was actually surprised at who I got. I remembered how this secret Santa thing started 2 days ago.

_2 days ago_

_Everybody was sitting around Tails' living room confused about a call they received from him early in the morning. They were all irritated that they were disturbed while sleeping but they understood calls from Tails was very important. _

"_Morning guys!" A cheerful fox came in the living room wearing a Santa hat and holding a jar with little pieces of paper. Everyone just glared at him receiving a nervous chuckle back._

"_Tails why on earth did you call us at 7 in the morning!?" Amy asked with an obvious hint of annoyance. _

"_Chill Amy. I called for a good reason…." Tails replied._

"_It better…" Sonic tiredly mumbled._

"_I called you guys because since Christmas is right around the corner, I thought we should start with a new tradition." Tails said holding a jar showing it to the gang._

"_Oh! Are we doing secret Santa?!" Cream cheerfully called out._

"_Yes Cream I wan-" Tails was cut off by an irritated Amy._

"_That's what this was for!? You couldn't have done it at another time!? You know how cranky I can get especially when I am awake to early." She yelled running towards ready to tackle him. She was held back by Sonic and Shadow._

"_Amy, As much as I want to tackle him too, it's not worth it." Sonic mumbled._

"_Agreed." Shadow replied._

"_Anyways. I'm guessing you guy all know how it works right?" Tails asked. Everyone nodded._

"_Well please get in a line and pick out a name." Tails said. Soon everyone rushed up to Tails and the line consisted of the following order: Cream, Blaze, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Rouge, and Sonic._

_Everyone then started picking out names and everyone would either laugh, groan (Shadow), smile, and squeal. Nobody decided to stay for when they got their names, they ran back home jumping back to their beds and get some extra hours of sleep they deserved. Sonic lazily went upstairs and went inside his room laying on his bed._

"_I wonder who I got….." Sonic mumbled. He slowly opened it and read it. "Amy…?" He lazily chuckled closing his eyes. After about 2 minutes he opened both of his eyes wider than tennis balls and got up._

"_AMY!?" _

_Sonic's P.O.V_

Yeah…I was really surprised when I got Amy. I sometimes thought Tails did it on purpose but at the same time he couldn't have. I wonder who she got…. I have no idea what to get her…..all of the good things are gone and all the lame things are still in the stores. I only have 1 hour before the Christmas Eve party starts and Tails' workshop and I still haven't gotten anything! I noticed all the stores were closing and I didn't have time to react. All the stores had closed signs which made me curse yell. I started walking towards the park while looking down thinking of what to give her. But as if someone read my mind and heard my calls, someone was actually selling something! I ran at the small cart and read the sign. I blushed a deep red or so I thought I did since my cheeks were burning.

"Hello boy. Would you like to buy something?"

"Yes. I'll take that…" Sonic said pointing at the object he chose.

"Ah…nice choice. Whoever it is sure is lucky. I'll give it to you for free. It's Christmas Eve after all!"

"Thank you so much! Have a merry Christmas!" Sonic replied running full speed towards Tails' workshop leaving the man covered with snow.

_At Tails' workshop._

"When is sonic going to get here!? I wanna see who my secret Santa is!" Knuckles yelled with boredom.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be soon." Cream replied eating a candy cane.

"Don't forget Amy isn't here either." Blaze mentioned.

"Let's hope there not having 'fun'" Silver said chuckling receiving a smack on the back of his head from Shadow.

"Ow! That hurt." Silver cried.

"That's what I was intending to do." Shadow replied.

_Outside the workshop._

Sonic saw up ahead Tails' workshop and continue running not aware of someone running the same direction as if. He was too focused on the door he didn't realized he bumped into someone making them fall on the ground.

"Ow…" A voice groaned.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked rubbing his head.

"Yeah….Sonic?" The voice asked.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic asked poking Amy on her forehead making sure she was real.

"Of course it's me!" Amy replied swatting his hand. Sonic got up and helped Amy up. Once he got a nice view of Amy, he blushed. She was wearing a cute Santa dress with her trademark red boots and a Santa hat completing her outfit. Sonic hoped his blush wasn't too noticeable for that would be too embarrassing for him.

"Soooonic? You there?" Amy asked poking Sonics cheek. He swatted her hand away and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go in I'm cold." He said running to the door and opening it closing the door forgetting Amy. She growled and stomped towards the door.

"SONIC! HOW DARE YOU!" Amy yelled running in the living room finding Sonic hiding behind Tails.

"HELP! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Sonic cried.

"Oh shut up Faker!" Shadow yelled.

"Everyone please be quiet! Amy apologize to Sonic and Sonic apologize to Amy!" Tails yelled annoyed there friends childish behavior.

"Sorry…" Both Sonic and Amy mumbled.

Later on during the party, everyone was dancing, singing, eating, playing enjoying the night until Knuckles yelled out it was only 5 minutes before the clock hit 12 which meant it was Christmas. Tails called everyone to gather around and made sure everyone got there presents. Everyone sat around the clock waiting for 5 minutes to go by and surprisingly time went fast. It was just down to one minute and everyone was jumping around with excitement except for Shadow who was sitting on the couch giving his bored face. He covered his ears due to what was going to happen in a minute.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone yelled.

"IT'S SECRET SANTA TIME!" Knuckles yelled.

Everyone got there presents ready and gathered around making a circle.

"Knuckles you go first." Tails said. Knuckles got up and walked towards Silver and Cream. He looked at both of them and smiled giving the gift to Cream.

"Merry Christmas Cream." Knuckles remarked handing her the present.

"Oh thank you Knuckles!" Cream replied hugging him. He smiled and hugged back. Cream soon opened it and smiled at her gift.

"Knuckles! This is what I always wanted! I couldn't find this anywhere! My doll collection is complete!" Cream screamed hugging him again. Shadow quietly growled and her sudden high pitch scream.

"Haha no problem!" Knuckles

"Ok now it's Cream's turn!" Tails remarked eating a cookie. Cream got up and didn't hesitate running towards Shadow. He just simply arched and eyebrow and got up. She handed him her gift hoping he would like it. Once he opened it, he was surprised of her gift.

"How did you know….?" Shadow asked.

"I heard you say something about wanting black headphones for some unknown reason." Cream said. She wasn't expecting Shadow to awkwardly hug her. She hugged back.

"D'awwwwww!" Silver and sonic said in sync pretending to wipe away fake tears. Shadow gave them the stare that would always shut them up.

"Shadow you're up."

Shadow got up and walked towards Blaze. She was actually shocked that she was getting a gift from the ultimate lifeform himself and smiled at him.

"Here…don't judge it…." Shadow mumbled. She started unwrapping the paper and opened the box. She smiled and hugged Shadow.

"No way! You got me the latest book from my favorite author! I never had time to by the book! Thank you!" She said receiving a hug back from him.

"Wasn't that just cute? Ok Blaze your turn!"

Blaze got up and walked towards Rouge. She handed her her gift and stood still. Rouge unwrapped the present and her eyes sparkled with bliss.

"YOU GOT ME DIAMONDS!" Rouge yelled hugging Blaze. "How did you know!?" Blaze chuckled and higged back. "Lucky guess?" She said sitting back to where she was next to Silver.

"Rouge your turn." Tails called.

Rouge got up and walked up to Silver. He got up with his arms spread out ready to open his present. She handed him her present and silver immediately unwrapped it.

"No way! A guitar!? Rouge thank you!" He remarked hugging Rouge. She laughed a bit and hugged back. They both sat down until Silver got up knowing it was his turn. He walked towards Amy and handed her his gift.

"Here ya go Amy!" He said. She happily took it and unwrapped the gift. She smiled and hugged Silver.

"You got me the pair of earrings I wanted since last week! I love it thank you!" Silver chuckled and hugged back. They both sat down until it was Amy's turn. Sonic was paying close attention to who she was going to give her gift too and she walked up towards Sonic.

"Here. I'm not sure if it's exactly what you want but at least I got you something that will help you with our battles." She mumbled a bit nervous. Sonic opened it and took out a bracelet with multiple colors.

"All those colors represents us. Consider it a good luck bracelet. So when we're in a tough situation, you can always think of us to give you the courage to fight back." Amy said smiling. She received a tight hug from Sonic and he whispered in her ear.

"I love it. Thank you Ames." Amy hugged back and smiled. She sat down and waited for Sonics turn. He slowly got up and took Amy's hand lifting her up on her feet and took her near the Christmas and placed her in a position where both their eyes met.

"Close your eyes." He said. She obeyed him and closed her eyes. He mouthed something to the gang and everyone took out a camera. He took out his gift from his quills and held it over him and Amy.

"You can open them now." Amy opened her eyes and looked around only to find nothing until her final option was too look up. She looked up and gasped. Sonic smiled at her and leaned towards her. Before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers making her heart melt and decided to join him by kissing him back opening her mouth for entrance. He gladly accepted her offer and both their tongues started dancing together. Everyone started taking pictures as if they were both the most popular celebrities on earth and stopped when Sonic and Amy broke apart.

"Merry Christmas Ames." He said with a smile.

"M-m-merry Christmas to you too." Sonic chuckled at how she didn't expect that and she was guided to the couch by Sonic sitting next her with his hand on her hand.

"Awwwwww! Now wasn't that cute!?" Tails said in a somewhat in funny tone and got up with a box. He handed everyone a gift.

"Since it was uneven, I decided to give everyone a gift!" He said. Everyone opened the gift and found a picture frame of everyone together in a photo booth when they wanted to mess around only found themselves stuck in the booth.

"Omg Tails! This is awesome!" Cream said with glee. Everyone nodded and laughed at some of the pictures. After everyone gave there last hugs and Merry Christmas, they decided to party a little bit more. The best thing about the whole party was the moment of everyone gathered around and giving presents.

It sure was the best Christmas yet. And who knows? Maybe next year another Secret Santa activity will continue but it was going to be better.

**A/N: I guess it was ok. I enjoyed this a lot. Sure it wasn't the best one-shot in my opinion but it was for Christmas! I hope you guys have a nice Christmas and make sure to tell me what you guys got! Hehe Just kidding! Don't be greedy or Santa will tell me and I will slap you. Merry Christmas! **


End file.
